Give A Kyo A Gun
by Birdie Ruskin
Summary: When you give a boy a gun...What does he do with it...? What if there are two boys with them? And what if on a school dance night they are bent on revenge on their classmates? rated only for swearing.


All right the disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket nor the book "Give A Boy A Gun" they both belong to their authors/creators Natsuki Takaya and Todd Strasser.

A/N: This story is written as if it was an interview, so picture me interviewing the cast of Fruits Basket about a tragedy that has already occurred. At the end of each POV (point of view) is the character's name of who was talking. Once again this idea was borrowed from the book which, might I add, was very good. It was angst, tragic, and suspenseful. I totally recommend reading the actual book if you like my story. ___

* * *

__Give A Kyo A Gun_

What Lead To Their Corruption

If a boy is given a gun, what does he do with it? I'll tell you. What ever the hell he wants. Even now I can't quite understand what went through Kyo's and Momiji's head when they pulled this—incredibly, stupid, horribly, dangerous, half-hazard scheme but...I **can** definitely tell you the punishment they must've endure just for being different. Kyo was tall, darker skinned than most of us. He had abnormally bright orange hair and irregularly almost non-human piercing red eyes. Kyo was very short-tempered but it was understanding, bearing the weight of the Sohma curse along with problems every other kid our age faces...it isn't easy. But still, if only I had known or sensed it, I could've—I would've done so much more to stop it.  
-Hatsuharu Sohma

Kyo why did you do it? It doesn't make any sense, in yet, at the same time it makes perfect sense. I knew all he wanted was to protect me—all of us from clique corruption that was strangling the school's atmosphere; poisoning its air; damaging the minds of so many students. It was a plague that could be sensed by everyone, it was the cause of the all cliques happiness and spotlight, but it was also the cause of so many heartbreaks. And all this time Kyo tried to prevent it from happening while being mistreated in school himself—all at the same time. -Tohru Honda

You know that saying: "Sticks and stones can break my bones but words will never hurt me" ? If there's one thing I learned from Kyo's act, it's that that saying is a whole load of bullshit. I remember about 6 months before the incident. Momiji-kun was walking in the hallway, and right in front of the teacher too, a member of that damned football team came and rammed Momiji right into the locker doors while yelling, "Out of the way, fag." And walked on. And that !#$-ing teacher didn't do or say anything except "don't worry Momiji-san it's natural for the players to take advantage of you because you're smaller, just learn too cope and forgive their rash behavior. It's in their genetics" Is he for real? So is he saying next time Momiji gets his face bashed in a locker and suffers permanent scars that he should forgive the asshole and tell _himself_ that it's not the bastard who's doing it it's his **genes**? Bullshit! He makes it sound like it's totally plausible—the explanation that is. No wonder the two did what they did. If beating on little kids and forcing them to forgive their oppressor is 'understandable' than so is pumping Gatling-gun volleys of lead caps in their asses the teacher's with friggin TEC-9s! -Hatsuharu Sohma

**Kyo's POV**  
Kyo's Suicide Note Part I:

Master if you receive this note it means that I am no longer of this world. Why, you might ask, would I do something as drastic as kill myself? Well it's because to put plainly—life sucks and then I'll die anyway. I did it to set an example—through example I can show that even the weak and oppressed at _any_ school can fight back—and win. But...I am truly, truly sorry. I didn't even have the heart to tell Kagura. I told her that the dance is in three days and that I wasn't going. I told her that she had better not go either. (I couldn't bear to have her mixed up in this too.) I suppose it was quite selfish of me to just off myself without any sort of souvenir to take to hell with me, so I decided that if I was gonna go down I could at least bring down one of those greedy, stuck-up, football bastards with me too.  
Yes I know that I'm leaving all of you behind. But you know, it's too late, I'm far too lost to be found anymore. Even if I did live I would only bring more grief walking around wandering like an already dead corpse. I don't deserve to breathe the same air as the rest of you. Hm. At least Ritsu won't be the first one to end his miserable life after all...

* * *

Momiji Sohma. He was always such a sweet student. Would've never expected such a sweet and handsome boy who loves to give away lollipops to just take a total 360 in his life, it is quite sad, and unfortunate. The boy was so young and much more naïve than Kyo. It's no wonder that night he broke and ended it all like that. I could tell he wanted to help Kyo but still he was so young he obviously didn't understand what was going on inside of him. -Mrs. Tanaka teacher-victim 

I knew Kyo was a deprived boy as soon as we met. I was always afraid to teach him to use guns. That's why I taught him martial arts instead, so that he would feel like all he ever needed was within him the entire time. I see now that it was wrong of me to assume that Kyo would never wonder or stray to that subject. I may be Kyo's only real dad; I may be his mentor; his only friend, but I am _not_ Kyo. I can't always know what's bothering him, if he doesn't say anything. -Kazuma Sohma

I now remember that when I went to high school I never felt safe. The teachers themselves said that "you're going into high school from here on you make your own decisions" so of course I never felt safe. But I thought that in this day and age that kids, high scholars no less, would be a lot more grown up about quote unquote "School Caste systems" -Shigure Sohma

I should've seen it coming—I should've seen it! Kyo and Momiji were so tight all of a sudden, Kyo didn't even mind the fact that Yuki was around him so frequently. He was so interested in Momiji-kun. I could tell they were talking about school and how much they hated it. One thing is for sure, people are always saying "Kyo Sohma always asks for trouble the way he always 'picks on' a football player" that is not true. Ever since I've met Kyo and Momiji, they always had a strong sense of what was right and what was wrong—it was a sense of justice and injustice if you will. Those jocks would always want to block the hallway off from every body else so they could talk to the cheerleaders the other most popular group and to show off their power. While any average student would've just found another way around, Kyo and Momiji wouldn't; they knew it was wrong, they would always try to go through the jocks path, and because of that—because they were so much better and different than anyone else, because the jocks didn't like the fact that they didn't squirm under their pressure—that is why they were picked on so often as well as why people always say "they're always aching for trouble" -Tohru Honda

Kyo is a good boy, so is Yuki and that German kid Momiji as a matter of a fact every Sohma I've met is sweet and charming in their own way...they didn't deserve to die. But I had definitely noticed something was up. I tend to save many things of interest to me (pack-rat). That includes AIMs and chat rooms we've had recently. Now lately, because of the police, they've confiscated all of my saved chats, but my dad was able to receive some of them the copies that is. Here is a very interesting chat room I saved: Kyo's is dojoKat, Uo's is sx-E-biotch, Momiji's is wndrland-wabit and mine is Enchant-d:  
sx-E-biotch: Yo!

dojoKat: Hey, I have to ask you something.

wndrland-wabit: what is it Kyo?

dojoKat: Hav u ever heard of the 'Columbine incident' way back in America?

wndrland-wabit: yes.

sx-E-biotch: No I'm sry I hvn't

Enchant-d: Its the skool where those 2 boyz, Klebold and Harris, went to their hi skool with firearms and shot their classmates and teachers—killing sum of'em. In the end they ultmitly klld themselves 2.

dojoKat: wel can u imajin it? 2 kids killing ppl and then killing themselves so that they could fulfill their revnj and end their own lives wile they wer a it?

Enchant-d: I don't like where this is goin.

wndrland-wabit: yea and u kno wat the best prt is? They became famus wile all the butholz that were so-cald famus endd up 6-feet-undr!

dojoKat: yea, 15 kids went down at Columbine...which 1's do u remember?

wndrland-wabit: Harris and Klebold.

dojoKat: I rest my case  
-Saki Hanajima

Yes I noticed that something sinister was forming in Kyo, Hanajima had already pointed that much out with her denpa waves, but then I also noticed the same exact traits reflecting in Momiji. I just assumed it was because he was spending so much time with the short-tempered carrot top, but now after everything is said and done, I think that this immeasurable amount of anguish and turmoil in Momiji would've found its way out even if Kyo hadn't been in the picture. -Arisa Uotani

I remember one day, before the catastrophe, Yuki-sempai said that he wanted me to collect all of Kyo's papers from reading class and go through them with him. Yuki seemed very distressed about it. I asked him what was wrong and he only answered me with a "and collect all of Momiji's works and papers too" I was indeed confused but complied with the princes wishes. That afternoon after school, what we found in Kyo's and Momiji's papers were nearly preposterous! Almost every assignment Kyo had was filled with gore and death, but what was even more shocking about it was: the names used. They were the exact same names as some of the kids at school. Now right then and there the image of Kyo I was receiving was "These are the kids I hate and wish they would die" but now I know. The paper we found wasn't about "wishful-dreaming" and "hating" the message I was receiving then but was too blind to see until that Friday night was "These kids are at the top of my hit list, now which ones do I want to pluck off first?"  
-Makoto Take student body president

**Kyo's POV**  
Kyo's email to Momiji

I hate them, I hate them ALL! I'm sure that you do too Momiji and when you find this email I want you to right back to me and tell me how you feel. I think—that is if you feel the same way as me—that I can find the perfect solution to our problem. I don't mean to open up an old wound but how is your face? I heard from Haru that you got beat up again. Momiji...I can help you! Together we can rid ourselves of every football player in the school! We can rid ourselves of everyone! But only if you help me—I want to take out the captain most of all. Actually, remember Columbine? I hope that the plan I'm concocting will help us both be famous or infamous, just like Harris and Klebok, and re-live the hell that was the Columbine tragedy.

The Week Before It Happened

Man that QB/ captain of the football team named Brad Nao is a bitch! He always has been, especially to you-know-who-and-the-other-you-know-who. Brad especially loved to laugh and bully Momiji since he was smaller than Kyo, just like that one time when we were playing flag football, the coach Mr. N as I call him, specifically said "No tackling" and as if he thought it would be the most entertaining thing in the world he chooses Brad the captain and senior of the school against little Momiji the least popular Freshman. So when the coach blew the whistle and Momiji had the ball, Brad just totally rammed into Momiji like a cannon ball through paper. It was the saddest thing seeing Momiji fly backward like a paper doll blowing in the wind, right on his back with a dazed expression on his face.  
And that's not all, another day when Kyo was at school—this is definitely one of the triggers that detached Kyo from his last bit of sanity. The jocks consisting of Brad the bitch, and Paul the bitch's bitch his brother and many other guys off of the team, totally swirled Kyo in the most humiliating swirly of his short life. It didn't take long before the news got out and gossip was among us students. Momiji and I went to look for Kyo...but he wasn't there.  
Another instance was when Momiji and Kyo were invited to a party...problem was the only reason they were allowed to go was because Deirdre is a very popular cheerleader, she is also one of the few who realizes just how wrong it is to put people down, but no one would ever listen to her when she would tell them that. She said she was hosting a party and wanted all of us to come. But there were going to be a lot of football players. Because of that I didn't go, neither did Yuki or Tohru but Kyo decided to go, I knew that stupid cat would be in a lot of trouble if a jock caught him so I _had_ to go too. When we reached Deirdre's party we went through the gate in the back. It must've been bad timing...yeah just bad timing.  
Deirdre and Paul were coming out through that same gate. But when Paul opened it, he just let it go by him and almost hit Deirdre's face. Kyo knew that that was wrong so being the charming cat that he is, he opened the gate for Deirdre to come through. Now I don't know why, not even to this day do I know why that bastard had to stop what he was doing to come back and torment Kyo but, Paul came back and was mad as hell, he took Kyo and all of us by surprise and just jumped on him and started beating the living piss outta him. Momiji was quick to act on this and only wowed up getting held back by one of the jocks Samson and getting the hell pounded out of him by Brad.  
I couldn't believe that this was happening, just because Kyo wanted to help. If I had a gun then I would've shot every jock involved in that fight. This was on Thursday; 24 hours before the dance—and the death of both Kyo and Momiji. -Hatsuharu Sohma

**Kyo's POV**

Kyo's Suicide Note Part II:

To all you mthrfckrs who read this, I hope my words get printed in huge, black letters all over your malevolent souls. As you may know, if you receive this note, it means that I am gone. And why did I take your kids down with me? Because...they've made my life miserable! For all of you who have no background on my character—I am Kyo Sohma, I am the bearer of the zodiac curse. I am possessed by the spirit of the cat. My mother died when I was young, and you people were the ones to blame, not me. Then to rub it all in my face, my enemies—your sons—come to my school and harass me and my friends. Like they're the friggin' rulers of this world...that's why I did it. I hope that my act of... _compassion_ on your kids is of the same equivalence of compassion and fairness that they showed me and my friends at school. Please feel free to read this piece of wisdom over and over to yourselves again and again until your eyeballs bleed. I want this note to be like knife in your hearts. See you in hell sooner or later.  
Respectfully yours,  
Kyo Sohma

When they came to school the next day, Yuki and I couldn't believe that that was really them! The faces we saw them in during that moment...were the same ones we saw them in during their last breaths. -Tohru Honda

**Momiji's POV**  
Momiji's Suicide Note:

Dad...Mom...I just wanted to say I love you, even though mom, I know you don't know that I exist... apparently no one does any more—or at any point in my life. Well, I know that you did dad, and Tohru, but that's all. No one else. At least in death there will be a peace in war. Silence. Solitude. Eternal rest. Unless hell is real, then I'll be pretty fckd. But when you've been put down so low...that you can't even see the sunlight anymore...or anyone who cares about you anymore...soon you won't care about you anymore either.  
That's how I feel. And that's why I'm ending it here, where at least in death I will have a chance to really live, I don't want to be in the world of the living where everybody already thinks I'm dead.

* * *

No, I had no idea, about anything Kyo was going through, all I had was the note that shishou had given me, that day. At first I didn't think it was real. But then, when I look back at the past month we've spent together he was definitely off. Like that time at the library when he said he wanted to look up how to make bombs. He came out laughing his ass off! He said, "I can't believe it! I found exactly what I was looking for! I'm gonna go tell Momiji about it!" I couldn't tell if he was laughing because he found the information so easily or because he had information at a local library!  
-Kagura Sohma 

Kyo told me not to go to the dance. I was curious as to why... -Tohru Honda

Kyo had told me not to go to the dance to see if he was there. I didn't even know there was a dance but the tone in Kyo's voice...it wasn't like one of those "stay away from me I hate you" warnings, like he usually gave me. It was more of a "Kagura something bad will happen if you come I'm warning you not to go" I began to think. Will Kyo be hurt? Should I go? But then I also thought He told me no so I had better listen...and that's exactly what I did...I'm so stupid...  
-Kagura Sohma

The Day It Happened  
Momiji was edgy about something I could by his demeanor, Yuki could tell too. He wouldn't say what was wrong, I thought he was just nervous about the jocks going to the dance...that wasn't the case...well not all of it...I found out he was nervous because he knew he was going to die today.  
-Hatsuharu Sohma

Kyo Sohma left school early, I thought because of his face. Momiji left shortly afterward that day too following Kyo's suit. I had no idea why. -Makoto Take

Momiji called me that day he told me to make sure that Tohru stayed home. -Shigure Sohma

Shigure told me that Kyo called to make sure I was home so did Momiji. I was so scared I didn't know what they were doing. They had been so shady ever since they started teaming up and hating football players. Hana told me that she could sense their extreme loathing against the jocks. Without saying much to Shigure I took off to the school dance as fast as I could. -Tohru Honda

Kyo had called me too, and asked me to say the same thing Momiji said. When Tohru came home I had told her everything the boys had told me. She flew out the door as soon as I finished speaking! -Shigure Sohma

**Momiji's POV**

Momiji's last email to Kyo

Kyo I'll do it. At the dance every single one of them will die. Every single asshole who friggin tortured us for being different—they'll pay they'll all pay...! The time to act is now! The bombs are ready and so are the guns. We'll arrive exactly 10 minutes after the party has begun, and set up the traps. We'll develop a plan to get the ones we need down and dead. My first victim will be Brad, the older brother, I'll shoot him in the knee cap, at least if he miraculously survives he'll be crippled for life, then I'll shoot him in the side, and slowly but surely aim the gun at his head—so he knows exactly where he's going. I hope he cries out for mercy like the little prick that he is—seconds before I pull the trigger.

* * *

At first I was having a grand old time care-free about everything. I brought Rin with me to the dance, no one had ever said otherwise, this took place I'd say about...60 seconds before they came in. -Hatsuharu Sohma 

I decided to go back on my promise—I went to Kyo's school to see why the hell he didn't want me to go. Surprisingly I saw Tohru there as well. She said she was going to the school for the exact same reason. We finally saw the school and entered. We went to the drink snacks and looked for Kyo he wasn't there. Then out of nowhere these two boys come and shoot up the place! -Kagura Sohma

It was the perfect plan! They came in: one was wearing black with a mask Kyo the other was dressed in a green camouflage jumpsuit with one of those ski caps that come over your whole face except for your eyes and mouth Momiji at first I thought, as did many others, "oh, hey look a Goth and an army private". You the costume thing for an end of the year party In that same split second we were all on the floor screaming bloody-murder as they fired the guns—semi-automatics too. -Hatsuharu Sohma

It was horrible! They were shooting everything! We hit the floor. Hana, who was next to me, kept mumbling something I found out that the name she was mouthing off was "Kyo its Kyo". -Arisa Uotani

I knew the minute they came in they were Kyo and Momiji but what I couldn't see was the machine guns they had. Everyone screamed and hit the floor. I tried to tell Uo who they were. I think she got it. I don't know. But by then the two boys were screaming at everyone to get down and shut up...I had closed my eyes at that point and did what they said. -Saki Hanajima

I was so scared! I pissed myself as I hit the floor! Two minutes later a girl screamed out saying "someone was shot I think I'm in their blood!" The lights were turned off by then and everyone went ballistic! I blushed in embarrassment. I didn't see were Yuki went though.It was mayhem.  
-Makoto Take

"Shut up and stay down!" they yelled, "they doors s booby-trapped with bombs no one leaves nor comes in" at that point I knew everyone in the gym was screwed. I knew that two of them were Momiji and Kyo I waited patiently to hear when all the other gunmen came in but they never did. It was really just Momiji and Kyo! That's it! I couldn't believe those boys had caused so much noise in under five minutes. Their approach; ingenious! They got every body panicked and not thinking straight, even Rin had been shaking in my clasped hand, they were shooting up the gym floor pieces of wood were flying everywhere. Making them all scream and cry out more. It was intimidation—and it worked. Then I saw almost in a dazed this-can't-be-real-moment Yuki stood up! What the FCK! He was trying to reason with Kyo! That bastard...he paid the ultimate price...  
-Hatsuharu Sohma

I saw him Yuki stand up and say "Kyo stop i—" that was when I heard the noise for the time hit and not ricochet off the wall. Next thing I know a girl screams I think it was Motoko "He's been shot! The Prince! He shot Yuki!". I screamed so loud at that remark. I stood up with tears in my eyes and said "Kyo! Momiji!" they shined their lights in my face, Kyo said, "Tohru! Oh, my effing God! I told you to stay at home! We both did" indicating Momiji too. I was so stupid I can't even believe myself now how stupid I was. I couldn't say anything to Kyo he hated Yuki! What was I supposed to do about that? He'll shoot me to and kill me! "Get back Tohru!" I heard Momiji warn. I stood my ground. "I said get back!" he shouted at me while aiming the gun in my direction. "NO!" I scream at them that's when I heard the gun go off. **BANG!** I flew backward. He didn't make direct contact with my face—I only thought that he had. My reflexes took over and I fell as if I had been hit. I found out later the doctor told me the bullet literally grazed my cheek and plummeted into the wall. But at the time I was too shocked to notice. They creamed get down on the floor again. I still to this day really believe that Momiji had intentionally missed but I also thought that if I pulled that stunt again he really would blow my head away.  
-Tohru Honda

I heard Tohru screaming and thought "Oh my God why the hell is everyone I hold dear in a hell-hole like this?" After Tohru fell down, I tried to look up Momiji was tying up all 100 of us' arms behind our backs as did Kyo. When they were done they picked females—only—to sit by the doors entrances/exits. I see they wouldn't dare let any of the boys go. Then I heard footsteps and put my head back down as they tied me up I asked "which of you is it?" he answered "Kyo" I said "Come on Kyo you know me" he said "Haru...it's too late..." and walked off. He and Momiji were talking out loud so everyone could hear. They yelled out Brad where are you come here. Brad wriggled to the center for all to see. I think he knew what was coming but then again I'm not too sure. They told him to lie down; he did. Then they started talking out loud again while kicking him in the ribs. They said "get on your back we're going to shoot you and it will hurt." Kyo then says "Momiji this is all you" he laughs and says "hey fag, do you know how much your name rhymes with fag...?" and shoots I hear Brad scream a blood-curdling scream. It was terrible and along with everyone else's scream—practically insufferable. Brad was shot in the knee cap first. The boys laughed and then walked away asking for Paul next. I could tell they were after pain and suffering. Revenge was emanating from their eyes. -Hatsuharu Sohma

I heard Tohru fall and then Brad shot. It was insane. How could these boys just change? Uotani got up and cussed in so many different ways the room went quiet again. Kyo holding the flashlight aims it at Uotani and shoots it hits her in the arm. She falls down and shrieks. I got up, Kyo says "Hana get. Back. Down." He was so filled with anger. I couldn't even understand why he was killing all of his friends. How could he live with himself for the rest of his life knowing that he killed his friends? But then another thought struck me, what if...what if he truly didn't care because he could just end his own life; here; NOW! In this very gym...even if he and Momiji killed us all including his friends and family it wouldn't amount to anything on their part because then they'll just kill themselves; commit suicide later on...  
I get back down on the floor but move towards Uotani. I whispered reassuring words to her so she could calm down. Oh, Kyo I hope suicide isn't the only answer you could come up with, you're so young... -Saki Hanajima

Paul crawls up to the center and everyone is stock-still "Kyo it's your turn" I heard Momiji say. Kyo laughs, "I'm going to enjoy this". BANG! He shoots Paul in the knee cap and he yells and cries "God it hurts!" Over and over. "Brad then yells to his brother "PAUL! Don't kill him! Please! Kill me not my little brother!" he begins to cry and go into a mental break-down. Kyo shoots at the floor "shut up! Shut up!" everyone in the entire gym cries and screams out, "please he's begging" and "don't do it. Don't do it" it just made Kyo angrier and he continued to shoot the gun all over the place going trigger happy! Only when the gun ran out of bullets did he stop. But then everyone heard this weird clicking-clinking sound and we all realized that "My God! Kyo's reloading!" what ever hope we all had at ever leaving was shot straight to hell...just like the rest of us will be soon.  
-Kagura Sohma

Picture this it's pitch-black and the only source of light came from the gunmen's flashlights. At least 5 or more people have been shot and/or killed, or so some of us thought. They have plenty of ammo to kill us all, with bombs blocking the outside from coming in or vice versa, and to top it all off every one is shouting and screaming, and crying like it was nobody's business! That's no way to live in a situation like this.  
-Makoto Take

What were they waiting for? Kyo could've just killed everyone as soon as he got here...so could've Momiji. They're taking their time—like they have a lot of time! The bomb squad and police and ambulances will be here soon...they don't have time. Could it be that they are hesitant? Maybe Brad and Paul's brotherly crying as do the rest of the room, along with Tohru, Yuki and the other girl already shot could be that they're showing compassion? Perhaps even as far as letting us all go and saving all those who got shot and could die?  
One thing was for sure, Yuki and everyone could really die! And I have to do something. Right when I was about to the intercom went on. -Kagura Sohma

The End

The intercom went on and Momiji's father's voice was on along with some police officers voices. Momiji's father began to say things like "son it's me please don't do this" and "I don't want you to go" that's when I looked up "Kyo and Momiji don't do it please we all need you." Was what I heard. That's when the lights went back on. My guess? The cops must've found the spare electric box. I don't think Momiji's naïve little mind couldn't take it all at once. He finally said at last "Kyo we need to talk" -Kagura Sohma

Did I hear correct? Did Momiji really just say "Kyo we have to talk?" apparently because Kyo exploded with a new rage unlike anything I had ever seen before. "Momiji? What the fck! We made a commitment? WE agreed this is what they deserve! We agreed! You can't just back down! Great just effing great!" he was pacing back in forth like he was trying to control the anger. And from then on it was "effing this" and "effing that" Kyo cursed with more ferocity and anger than I've ever heard from Uotani! He was—he must've felt so betrayed all of a sudden by Momiji's simple 5 word sentence: "Kyo-We-Need-To-Talk" -Makoto Take

As soon as Momiji said those words I told Rin to open her eyes and reach into my pocket there was a little pocket knife I always carry with me. I told her I could cut us free if she got them. I deep down I knew Momiji would be destroyed if his father found out and with Kagura there and Tohru and Yuki shot I knew it was way too much for just him alone to take. Kagura was now patrolling the place checking to see if anyone was seriously hurt. For those who were she would take a belt from another student and tighten it around their bleeding limb. I couldn't explain why Kyo didn't just shoot her. He always seemed to have a personal grudge against Kagura for—you know—loving so much. But here she is walking around helping the same people they'd shot down. Meanwhile Rin got me my pocket knife and I cut myself free. But I was hesitant to run and tackle them and get the gun. If it was one person it would be a piece of cake—but two? That's like committing suicide on my part! I knew Kyo wasn't putting his weapon down anytime soon but Momiji, maybe, and when he does I could tackle Kyo and get the gun away from him. I had no intention of ever shooting Kyo, though many others didn't share the same thoughts as I did. For now I just put my hands behind my back and pretended to be tied up still. -Hatsuharu Sohma

God it hurt like a bitch! I knew I was losing blood since it was becoming harder and harder to hear. Finally I blacked out altogether with Hana next to me. Of course I assumed that when I woke everything would be fine. Kyo and Momiji would receive help and remain alive and well and we could all act like nothing ever happened. -Arisa Uotani

The two boys were arguing. Well, not really arguing but they were reviewing and rethinking their thoughts, or at least Momiji was. Kyo was one side of the argument saying that "It is what they deserve don't be an A-hole." And Momiji was just standing there taking in all of Kyo's abuse all the while saying over and over like he was having a migraine "I know I know I know I know.." it was pandemonium! -Mrs. Tanaka

I watched as Momiji said the same things over and over again. I remember in one instance Kyo had ripped Momiji's mask off and yelled at him, "We can't let them go! If we do they'll never change and what's worse their parents will say it was our fault! Like we were the ones to blame for their callous behavior! Look at Brad and Paul there's already no hope for them in the football career there's no hope for either of us...including me and you...!" I couldn't believe that that is how Kyo feels about his life. Was he really that hopeless or did he just feel insignificant? Well whatever the case may be Momiji walked away and sat down by the wall. He buried his head in his arms on top of his arched knees. He occasionally brought his hands up to squeeze and massage his head. It was heartbreaking seeing him in such a defenseless position. It sounded like he was mumbling something to himself. I tried my best to listen to him the closest thing to anything that I got was "You're right, you're right, there's no way out for me" somehow that didn't sound none too good coming from him. -Kagura Sohma

Everything went pretty satisfactory meaning the hostages. When the boys started arguing everyone shutted up and remained quiet, we all watched as Momiji walked off into the corner and as Kyo cussed his brains out. That's when we heard the bang. Everyone in the room was looking around like "what was that?" that's when I heard Kagura scream out Momiji's name and Momiji sliding down the wall with smoke coming from his mouth and his arms and legs twitching. The back of his head was splattered with blood and the wall was covered. Kagura held his limp body in her arms as she cried...I don't know what the feeling I was feeling then was but. I couldn't bear to have the same thing happen to Kyo. -Hatsuharu Sohma

He shot himself I couldn't believe it! Momiji! I ran to him and cried "Wake up please" but he was dead. I knew he was as soon as I saw his body jerking, but I didn't want to believe it. -Kagura Sohma

I finally woke up after all of the screaming reached my ears. Looked up and saw that the lights were on and that Momiji's father was screaming over the intercom. I also saw blood lots of it and Yuki still unconscious on the floor. People were crying. And then I saw Kyo walking towards Momiji and a huge blood spatter on the wall. I knew what had happened but I was so shocked that I didn't do anything or say anything. I just threw up And passed out again. -Tohru Honda

This was my chance Kyo had his back turned to me. I remember one time when I was with Deirdre, she showed me some of what the football players did at practice called 'up-downs' it's when you fall on stomach when the whistle is blown and get back up as fast as you can I always thought I sucked at that- but I wasn't this time. I jumped up and sprinted to Kyo as fast as I could he turned around to shoot but I tackled him before he could. He struggled to get me off of him but it was no use, I wasn't gonna let him go. -Hatsuharu Sohma

I couldn't believe it! Hatsuharu Sohma was the one to rescue us all! Thank the Gods! Afterwards Rin cut herself free and started cutting the rest of us free. Another boy with nail clippers started snipping other people free once I was free I looked around and to the room my eyes stopped at the girls on the doors. My next act was "Everybody get away from the doors!" I knew that once people go through a terrifying experience they want to leave and go home as fast as they can. You can't do that here the bombs were all in the way. As I helped the other girls free I saw something over in Kyo's position that possibly was the most sickening sight of the night—and possibly my whole life. -Makoto Take

I had Kyo in a choke hold and told him to calm down and that I wasn't gonna hurt him. By then he was cussing and crying and squirming like a wild animal. The floor was wet with spit and tears as he tried to get free. What happened to him definitely wasn't how he wanted it to go. Now, I'm not going to name names but a couple of the jocks who were cut free, yanked me right off of Kyo, and held him down. At first I thought, "Finally someone else can hold him down" until I heard Kyo's horrific cries of "get off of me" and "don't touch me" and "it hurts, it hurts!" they were beating on Kyo while he was down! -Hatsuharu Sohma

What Kyo and Momiji did was wrong without a doubt, but when I saw those boys destroying Kyo's body even with his cries and pleas—well—it was very simple to see where he would get the idea of killing them. Now in court, I'll have to testify what I saw and one thing's for sure...those...boys...will... pay... -Kagura Sohma

I couldn't believe it! After everything that had happened, being tied and threatened, being shot at—EVERYTHING! Those boys, in the end, decided it was the right thing to do to beat on Kyo when his life was already shattered. Heart-less...beyond heartless...  
Have you ever heard what it sounds like when flesh and bone connects with flesh and bone? It makes this nasty, most unpleasant sound you could ever hear! That's what those boys were doing to Kyo's _head_...continually stomping on it with the soles of their shoes...EVEN when Kyo wasn't conscious any more to feel it! Now Kyo Sohma isn't my greatest friend but those boys did to him was wrong. -Makoto Take

I dropped Momiji in a desperate attempt to save Kyo, I could tell by the crushing-slap sounds that they had broken almost every bone in his face and that Kyo wasn't conscious anymore to defend himself. So it was all the more worth it to try to save him. I used the martial arts that master taught me to take out about 3 of the boys but I was out-numbered 5 to 1! It seemed like half of the football team was up against me. I got punched, and kicked, and even slapped. I saw Take in the corner of my eye and yelled "Please get Mrs. Tanaka! Quickly! They're killing him! They're killing Kyo! Hurry!" There were over 90 eligible students that could've helped me stop those boys, out of 90, it seems the only ones who cared were 9 and the majority were shot, out of 9 people I received help from only 4—Take, Rin, Tanaka, and I think Haru tried but he was so exhausted that he wasn't much help. There are your statistics, if you do the math out of 100 students there, 1 person out of every 25 helped! -Kagura Sohma

Man, I was tired! It wasn't that I didn't want to help but when you're tired and stressed out and these 10 boys start beating up Kyo of course I wouldn't be strong enough to do much. I wanted to quit and leave it all to Kagura, but when I saw those boys beating up Kyo who was already out cold; spitting on him, kicking him; punching him; shouting; _hating him_. I always found a new strength to keep on going. But I still think it was all in vain. -Hatsuharu Sohma

Momiji Sohma died on May 10th 2005 in the school gym by suicide; his partner in crime, Kyo Sohma, was beaten so severely and put into a hospital for months. Because of the beating Kyo received severe head trauma and brain tissue swelling. For the most part he was brain-dead, his condition was so severe that the doctor said they may have to disconnect his life support. -Akito Sohma

Do you know what a trigger is? Not something you find on a gun, a trigger is a something that once you've reached a certain breaking point anything that sets you off and angers you to brake that point is considered a trigger. I can definitely see Kyo and Momiji's triggers each day, when they walk into court each day to testify. -Shigure Sohma

Kyo, my love is gone forever, as well as Momiji-kun, that is this that words cannot express? Is it my feelings for them shall go unrivaled? What I fear most is that what they did could have a lasting affect on me and that I may never be the same again. Fore Yuki is in the hospital and will not speak to any one. In the end he committed suicide, too. Maybe he didn't hate Kyo as much as we thought. But my biggest regret in life could be that I choose the same path as Momiji and Yuki and end it all here. But I can't, Kyo wouldn't want that, I must set an example for everybody that living your life is filled with a lot more honor than just ending it. But it's just so hard...  
-Kagura Sohma's last diary entry.

There is a lot to learn from this tragedy, for example that society needs to take a giant leap into teaching children of all ages how to respect one another not how to kill, and make profit. That, to me, is much more important than going to school to learn about Art, or, Sex-Ed. Maybe if society took it's time spending time on teaching children—than maybe Kyo and Momiji would still be alive... -Kazuma Sohma's last entry

* * *

Ok once again I owe all of the credit from this story to the two creators so let all or most of the credit go to them not me. 

Also...

Dear,

A fan, Eni, Kyo'sGirl05, and DarkWings199:

thank you so much for reviewing my last story, I'm happy to know that people are actually reading and liking my stories. I'll be sure to add another chapter to Kyo's Triumph Kyo's Revenge sometime after I come back from my vacation in Florida and Panama.

Please review until then. Chao!

Birdie


End file.
